idol's and princesses
by xCocoaxkissx
Summary: Mikan yukihara was a princess who wanted to sing but her mother Yuka forbids it But Mikan secretly is the idol Yuki Sakura and at one of her concerts she meets the person she idolizes 'Valentine' an idol from america and Natsume Hyuuga a rising idol who joins her company who everyone has big hopes for
1. Chapter 1 New friend

**hey guy's i hope you enjoy this new fanfic! **

* * *

"Mikan Sakura!" Her mother was storming up the stares to her room when she got to her room she slammed the door open "Mikan!" Her mother was infuriated

"Yes mama?" Mikan stared at her sweetly "Did I do something wrong?" She wanted to take back those word's because her mother had slapped her and her cheek swelled up

"Why did you deny the prince of England's proposal?!" She was just about to slap her again

"Because i wasnt in love with him" Mikan shrugged and looked away

"Mikan! How many Times do i have to explain to you?! You are royal you have to accept that!"

"So your saying you don't love father? You only married for royal duties?" Her mother was outraged and pushed her in her room

"You are to stay in here until i say otherwise!" She slammed the door shut and locked it

"But i have a concert tonight... i know!" She grabbed out a wig tan ball and broom stick from underneath her bed and place them under her blanket and on her pillow to look like she was asleep she then snuck out the window

* * *

"Mikan! Was it problems with you mother again?" Mikan nodded her manager Haruhi was the only one who knew her secret " well anyway you are going to be performing with Valentine tonight" Valentine was a foreigner from america who came here with her bestfriend to follow their dreams

"D-did you say Valentine?! Isn't she one of the top idol's?!" Haruhi nodded

"She requested to perform with you" Mikan was shocked why would the a legendary idol like her wanna perform with a newcomer? "Well anyway she wants you to use heaven's kiss coord "

"I've always wanted to wear this coord!" Mikan was jumping up and down in excitement

"Then hurry up and get dressed!" Haruhi giggled

When she came out of the dressing room she was wearing a pink flowing strapless dress that went mi thigh with stained gold and white feathers on the skirt and wing's that faded from white to gold the closer it got to the bottom with golden high heeled boots that went just below the knee and her hair tied up in a ponytail with a pink ribbon

Haruhi giggled "cute! Now hurry and meet her in the idol waiting room. Its already 7:48 and it starts at 8:00"

"Ok!" Mikan ran to the waiting room and waiting inside was Valentine a friendlyhigh spirited girl "Hi my name's Yuri Sakura! But you can call me Yuri!" Yuri Sakura was Mikans fake real name if that makes sense Mikan smiled her angelic smile

Valentine giggled "it's nice to meet you! My name's Valentine but my real name's Jenny! and can you teach me how to smile like that it's adorable!" Mikan nodded and Jenny smiled at her

"Hey girl's get ready starting in five minutes!" The girl's nodded

"Well maybe we can hang out sometime Yuri!" Jenny and Mikan smiled at each other and did breathing exercises

"Yep!"

When they appeared on stage the fan's screaming there name's 'Yuri!' 'I didn't know Valentine was gonna perform too but that's even better!' Music was starting to play and they were getting ready to sing

Valentine: I wanted to be like you I wanted everything

**the crowd became quiet. **

So I tried to be like you and i got swept away

Mikan: I didn't know that it was so cold and

You needed someone to show you the way

So i took your hand and we figured out hat

Both: When the tide comes I'd take you away

If you want to i can save you!

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside so busy out there

And all you wanted was somebody who cares!

Mikan: I'm sinking slowly so hurry hold me!

Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on

Valentine: Please can you tell me?

So i can finally see!

Both: Where you go when your gone

If you want to i can save you!

I can take you away from here!

Valentine: So lonely inside

Mikan: So busy out there!

Both: And all you wanted was somebody who cares!

Valentine: All you anted was somebody who cares!

Mikan: If you need me you know I'll be there! (Ohhh woow oh) yeah!

If you want to!

Valentine: (If you want to!)

Mikan: I can save you!

Valentine:(oohh!)

Mikan: I can take you away from here!

Valentine: (I can take you away!)

Mikan: So lonely inside so busy out there!

Both:And all you wanted was somebody who cares...

Valentine: please can you tell me?

Mikan: So i can finally see?

Both: Where you go when your gone?

After they sung their final song they bowed and and walked of stage

"That was really fun singing with you Jenny!" Mikan smiled and shook her hand

"You too!" Jenny smiled back

* * *

The next morning Mikan got woke up by her ballet teacher miss Anna "wise and shine hime-san!" Anna always was a friendly and patient teacher

"Ok Sensie-san!" Both of he girls giggled and Mikan hopped out of her bed and got dressed in her ballet uniform

"And a one two two. One two three. One two two. One two three. Ok Thats enough for today!" Anna clapped "your improving alot lately Hime-San!"

"Thank you very much! I'll excuse my self now" She did a slight bow and left the room

* * *

"Jenny! How was performing with Yuri?! You sounded great together!" Jenny's best friend Claire was making sure to get every detail of it

"It was great Claire! She was very friendly and Fun to be on stage with!" Jenny was smiling big at Claire

"That's good to know. Oh and by the way your manager wanted to talk to you about an interveiw" Jenny nodded and waved goodbye to her friend

**I hope you enjoyed my new fanfic! I was very excited to start this one becuase i love princess and idol fanfics! Ill be posting a chapter every week so look forward to it! (·^-^·)**


	2. Chapter 2 New kid

**Hey guy's for those of you who asked What's the title of the song i apologize for not putting it there it's Michelle Branch All you wanted and that's all i have to say for now so enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

'Ring Ring!' "Hello?" 'Hey Yuki can you get down to the company asap?' "Sure but why?" 'There's a new recruit' "ugh fine im coming!" She hung up and got outta bed to eat breakfest

Once she ate breakfest she told her mom that she wanted to take a stroll in the park and after minutes of persecution she allowed her to go

* * *

"Yuki! What took you so long?!" Her boss yells at her

"I-im sorry mr miyazuki! But there was traffic!" Technically she wasn't lying she past alot of traffic on the way here

Mr Miyazuki sighed "Ok just hurry up and get in there!" She nodded and rushed into the lounge

"Ah Yuki what took so long?" Her friend Aoi asked she just shrugged "Well anyway meet Natsume" She pointed to a handsome Raven haired boy

"H-hi nice to meet you! I'm Yuki Sakura!"

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga" He said in a cold voice "Now if you would stop wasting my time" she blinked twice confused

"S-sorry..." he just 'tch' and walked away 'He is so damn rude!' She thought to herself

"Excuse me may Hyuuga and Sakura please come here?!" Mikan smiled and said 'Yes!' While Natsume just groaned 'Tch whatever' they both walked over to where the voice came from

* * *

"WHAT!?" They said in unison slamming their fists on the table

"Y-Yes" Yuu Mikan's producer pushed his glasses up obviously scared for his life "You will perform together a-and potentially go on tour together-"

"UNACCEPTABLE! HOW CAN I PERFORM WITH THAT ARROGANT LITTLE BRAT?!" Mikan's friendly smile was now a warning glare

"I cant believe im agreeing with her but, HAVE HOU GONE INSANE?! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO PERFORM WITH THIS POLKA DOTTED PANTIE LITTLE KID?!"

"Polka dotted pantie..." for a second she was confused until she remember what panties she was wearing today "P-P-P-P-PERVERT!" She repeatedly hit him in the chest "I CANT GET MARRIED NOW IM UNPURE!" He couldn't hold in his laughter he rolled on the floor laughing for what seemed like eternity

"W-well we should get to business Sakura i expect you will help his debut be a big hit? Considering how much fan's you have it will draw attention to Hyuuga and once he gets some fan's your work with him will be done" Mikan's mood seemed to lighten but then darken again

"So im just a tool? To be used to gain him popularity? Did anyone help me when i began? Huh? Oh, no?! So why's he so special?!"

"It's not because he's special, take into mind this will also bring you popularity just think, Yuki Sakura helps new idol Natsume Hyuuga, everyone will think how generous and kind you are and potentially raising your fan number by over 100.000 " Mikan's mouth seemed to have dropped to the ground does such a number even exist?

"B-But that's impossible... And plus i don't wanna gain popularity thru someone else popularity should be earned by hard work!" Mikan was proud of what she just said but that feeling soon faded away when Nasume said

"Over confident kid,Tch,you will never survive show business" and with that he walked away

"What a arrogant pervert he is" Mikan sighed "i need a break, later Yuu-kun" Mikan did a peace sign with her fingers and walked away

* * *

"Their out of strawberry shortcake! Impossible!" Mikan was shaking an empty shortcake container so hard it's a surprise it didn't break

"What's you raging about kid?" Natsume walked up to her obviously annoyed

"And why would you care might i ask?" She just glared at him

"I don't, except the fact your being to noisy" She replied by rolling her eye's

"So? Shouldn't you be respectful to your superiors?" She gave him a confident smirk

"I dont see a any superiors around here? Unless your talking about the soda machine" He said in a mocking tone

A vein was showing on her forehead "Who, said, i, was,?" He laughed and she attempted to punch his side but right before impact Natsume grabbed both of her hands and put them above her head against a wall causing her to squeak

"Wanna try that again, or maybe, you wanted my attention?" He said in a deep voice causing her to struggle even more and stain her cheeks with pink "I'm just joking cqlm yourself" he laughed a bit then let her go

"If you would be KIND enough to not do that again it would be appreciated" he raised an eyebrow at her

"At what if i do?" 'Then i will hang you upside down off the roof in a frilly dress!' If only i could say that

"Then you'll see soon enough" She began walking away 'Hope i never see you again' she mutters under her breath

* * *

Mikan had just got off work and was grabbing her stuff from her locker "That was good work today Yuki you almost have the whole choreography memorized!"

"Thank you!" She bowed and they waved goodbye to each other. She changed out of her exorcise cloths and into a pink ruffly dress that went to her knees white stockings and pink high heeled boots and let her hair out of her pony tail and put on a white flower headband and grabbed her bag and left

Mikan noticed there wasn't anyone else on the street except for her she stayed later then usual so she wasnt use to it being this dark

She could see the castle in the distance when three men blocked her path "Hey you alone sweetheart?" The tall green haired one asked it was hard to see anything but their hair and glowing eye's but i could see that one was tall green hair and silver eye's one was as short as me blonde hair and gentle blue eye's and the last blue hair with brown eyes

"Yea come on let's go to a club or something" the blue haired on reached to put an arm around her waiste but she slapped it away

"No thank you" she tried to walk away but the green haired one stepped in front of her

"Aww come on dont be like that!" The blue haired one said in a deep husky voice

"I said no so if you would please move before you get hurt" the blue and green haired ones looked at each other then laughed

"Is...is that a threat?!" The green haired one said trying to contain his laughter

* * *

Natsume was walking home when he heard some voices and walked towards them "Is...is that a threat?!" He heard someone say and was surprised to be standing behind a brunette in a pink dress with long curly hair and white tights with pink high heels and three men ganging up on her

He was just about to help her when she suddenly talked "I warned you" in a flash she was behind the green haired guy and he was on the ground and she turned stared at the blue haired one and round-house kicked his side setting him off balance and before he could regain composer she punched him in the chest sending him flying back when she turned to look at the blonde he backed away trembling "You don't have to worry i know they took you captive and has been making you do their bidding for over a month now or else they would bring your family into it. Right?"

The blonde looked like he was just about to cry and he ran to hug her "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He was crying on her shoulder and she was running her fingers thru his hair soothing him

She's amazing.. Who is she? He though But before he could ask she had picked up the blonde and left

* * *

**Hey guy's I hope you enjoyed i finally finished my song that's been holding up the chapter's for academy's and gang's but i will release one or two chapter's for it tomorrow and i would like to thank Eka19 for always Favoriting my stories because when people Fave and Follow or leave reviews it motivates me to continue writing because then i know there s actually people who enjoy it and want to read it so i really appreciate it!**


	3. postponed

Hey guy's i just wanted to tell you all stories are postponed because i have writer's block and have to plan my sister's wedding and also design the wedding dresses! 


End file.
